Ferret Love
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: I honestly suck at summaries, so I can't really give one without messing up horribly. But, for those of you who want to know how this story goes out, just click on the story and give it a read. Contains the following pairings: Otis X Abby, Pip X Bessy, Freddy X OC (Main Couple), and Peck X Hanna. Make sure to Rate and Review as well. I honestly would love some feedback on the story
1. A New Animal on the Farm

Hey guys, it's-a-me FreddyFreak123 here to rot all of your brains with yet another one of my cringe worthy tales. So, what do I have in store for our fuzzy little ball of paranoia Freddy? You honestly think that I'm going to tell you? HAHAHAHAHAH! Make sure to leave a review and make sure to favorite the story as well. LOL. HAVE FUN!

Contains the fallowing Pairings:

Otis X Abby

Freddy X OC

Peck X Hanna

Pig X Flaky Tarts (don't ask)

Pip X Bessy

Chapter 1:

The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everyone at the Barnyard was having a great day. Why, you may ask? Well, beside the fact that everyday was a great day at the Barnyard, that's because Valentine's Day was coming up in a few short weeks. Now, normally this kind of thing would be reserved for more festive occasions like Christmas or Easter, but this year was an exception. Otis had made it clear that he was going to go all out this year for Valentine's Day, out of the request from his new girlfriend Abby. Yes, it took some time (Four years that is) for the two of them to finally admit their love towards one another, but once it happened, everything seemed to click in place. Not only where they both a couple, they were also open about it as well. They, of course, still got some teasing here and there from the others (Freddy, Pip, Pig, and Peck), but at this time, they really could care less about any of it. Surprisingly enough, after Otis and Abby became a couple, most of the other animals also started getting lucky as well.

Pip, after all of the begging, screaming, songs, and beat downs from Bessy, actually managed to get Bessy to go on a date with him (with some reluctance from her that is). And, surprise surprise, it actually didn't turn out to be much of a disaster at all. If anything, Bessy wound up getting a big shot of an arrow from Cupid's love Bow after the date was over with. Pip had taken Bessy to a fancy restaurant, which was quite expensive at that, and next, took her to the movies where they got to watch some movie about a cow and a ogre of some sort. Then, to wrap it all up, Pip gave her a diamond necklace that he had paid for with his own money. This really was a big slap in the face for Bessy, as she had treated him like crap for a very long time, and yet here he was, giving her a necklace that she didn't deserve. Needless to say, there were tears, kissing, and a whole lot of fluff between the two after that. To make matters even better, Bessy even gave up her jerkiness as well.

Peck's way of winning over Hanna from Root, was quite impressive to say the least. For years, he had been ridiculed and shot down by every female hen in the barnyard. Not because he wasn't an interesting Rooster, but because he was accident prone and very scrawny. After a few months of depression, and ice cream, he finally decided to actually get up and do something about it. For the next few years, with Freddy's help, Peck put himself into a rigorous schedule of physical training, a high protein powder diet, and a double dose of confidence. It surely wasn't easy for the young Rooster at first, but after a few months, he started seeing results. However, this wasn't enough for him, and he did literally every kind of physical workout imaginable: Boxing, Running, Lifting Weights, Swimming, Crunches, Suicides, Stretching, etc. Within a year, Peck had transformed from a puny, pathetic little Rooster, to a built, majestic, full feathered hunk of meat. This made all of the hens, including Hanna, completely ignore Root and cling to Peck instead. Despite all of the workouts that he did, he still had a problem with talking to girls. He almost choked on his own tongue, had not Freddy intervened when he did. But in the end, Hanna knew what Peck was going to ask her, so she said yes, and the two of them started dating. Within a few months, they were both married to one another.

Pig hadn't really gotten himself into any kind of "love interest" since that incident regarding that witch that he was almost forced to marry back at his clan. Instead, he decided to do something good for himself for a change. He decided that he was going to go on a diet. When he had first said that to all of his friends, everyone was sure that the world was going to burst into flames within that very instant. Thankfully, this didn't happen. Despite some protest by Otis, and a few of the others, Pig started immediately on his diet. He cut out all kinds of sugar, fat, and anything with the title "crispy" in its name. It wasn't easy, but just like Peck, he started dropping pounds like crazy! He was losing so much weight just by cutting out all that crud that he ate, that the others thought that he would become a skeleton by the end of the year. After the year was up, Pig had lost about fifty-five pounds worth of flab, and was as thin as thin could be. This made him quite attractive to the other pigs, but Pig always rejected them on the grounds that he just wasn't into that kind of thing. This really wasn't that surprising, as he had already came out of his "the Birds, the Bees, and the Pigs" kind of phase many years back. Despite all of the new romantic partnerships that were going around in Otis's little "circle of friends"(as Otis put it), there was one animal in that group who didn't have really anyone. Frederick M. Ferret, other wise known as Freddy.

Freddy had a rather bad luck streak when it came to dating. Not because he was bad at flirting or anything, it was more along the lines of the girls that he had involved himself with that was the problem. To start off, there was Inga, who was the first actual Ferret that actually had a thing for him. Inga, in Freddy's eyes that is, was a really amazing Ferret to say the least. She and him both shared many of the same qualities and interests that made the two of them bond so well together; they both like doily art, listened to the same pop rock group 'Flabba', and they both had very odd cravings to eat Peck. Honestly, to Otis and his friends, it seemed like these two where a match made in heaven. Unfortunately, this wonderful relationship would not last for very long. While Freddy had been getting himself ready for his wedding with Inga, Otis and the others had found out some rather disturbing info about Inga. See, she was a different breed of Ferret, a spotted one with three toes, and that specific species had a very unorthodox way of betrothing their mates. To put it bluntly, the female spotted ferret ate the male's head after the breeding process was done with. Because of this info, Otis and the others had to do all that they could to try and stop Freddy from getting beheaded by some freaky spotted ferret. Thankfully, they had managed to get there on time, just before Inga was about to do the deed, and put a stop to it. They did this by simply removing all of Freddy's painted spots, thus ending the wedding. It was a big blow for Freddy, but he managed to get over it really soon. The next person, or it in this case it, was an animatronic fox girl at a arcade lazer tag place of some sort. Freddy had, some how, fallen in love with the animatronic after trying to help Otis and the others get a game console called the Z-Box. Not much needs to be said about how that ended up. Needless to say, the animatronic exploded into pieces, and Freddy was once again left alone. He tried other methods of getting a mate; Bars, Chatrooms, even Online dating websites. All of which, ended in either failure or nasty breakups. Now, with it being 2017, he didn't really do much to try and get a mate anymore. Honestly, he had given up on trying after his last date, a male ferret (yes he was that desperate at the time), cheated on him with some random weasel on the street. And now, he just tried to enjoy his time as what he always wanted (or thought he wanted that is) to be, a Bachelor.

Otis had wanted to make sure that this Valentine's Day party was the best of the best. He spared no expense on decorations, food, catering, and he even purchased a large ice sculpture of two Swans forming a heart around one another to go into the Fruit Punch bowl.

"Alright guys!" Otis yelled as he pulled out a clipboard from underneath his armpit.

"We've got approximately three weeks until this Valentine's Day Party goes full swing! Status report!" He said pointing towards his friends.

"Balloons Inflated!" Pip said as he blew up another balloon, only for it to pop in his face.

"Streamers Streamed!" Peck said from atop the attic.

"Punch Punched!" Pig said carrying a large crystal bowl filled with blue punch.

"Pig, why is the punch blue?" Otis asked pig in an annoyed tone.

"Well...I..uh.." Pig stuttered

"What did you do?" Otis groaned

"Well, I kinda added some green food coloring to the mix."

"Oh!"Otis exclaimed "Well that's not so bad."

"I didn't tell you how I got that coloring." Pig said

Otis didn't even bother asking what Pig was talking about, as he didn't want to find out what the heck that stuff was. He just slapped his forehead and pointed for the punch bowl to be put on the pink and red table across from him. Pig did as he was instructed, with minimal damage that is. After that little predicament, Otis went back to setting up the barn for the Valentine's Day Party. He carefully inspected all of the animals, and how they were all doing with the decor. Surprisingly enough, everything went by fine. No explosions, no fires, no , nothing at all. Heck, it was going by so well, that it took only 15 minutes for the barn to be all decked out in every kind of pinkish, redish kind of thing out there; Hearts attached to studded strings hung off the ceiling by groups of twenty, all tables and chairs were covered in red and pink doilies with a pink (or red) tablecloth to boot, Candles already in position on the tables, and a bunch of other cutesy kind of things.

Checking off the rest of the items off of his list, Otis threw the clipboard aside and stretched. As he was doing this, Abby came running towards Otis in glee. Leaping up into the air, she landed straight for Otis's outstretched arms, awaiting to be caught by her new lover.

"Catch me Otis!" Abby yelled out

"You bet my sweet lady cowess!" Otis responded

As Abby flew through the air like a dove, Otis couldn't help but notice that Abby was all gussied up for some reason. He didn't care though, she looked hot! As Abby landed in Otis's arms, she gave him a cute smile, before pressing her lips against Otis's. The kiss lasted for about ten, or so, seconds before the two of them parted for air.

"How was that?" Abby said with a grin

"I give it 9 out of 10 lipstick stains." Otis responded

"What about the other lipstick stain?" Abby asked with a confused look

"Kiss was too short." Otis said as he gave a teasing smirk to Abby

"Alright then"Abby said licking her lips "How about this."

Just as she was about to give Otis the biggest, wettest, tastiest kiss in all of kissing history, Duke barged into the barn with an excited look on his face.

"Guys, Guys, come quick! We've got a new..."

Duke stopped himself, and looked at the situation that was playing out in front of him. Abby and Otis were about to have the make out session of there life, and they were just there staring at Duke.

"Uhhhh...Sorry if I was interrupting." Duke said apologetically

"It's no problem Duke." Otis said dropping Abby by accident.

"Sorry Abby." Otis said sheepishly as he lifted up his girlfriend to get her back on her feet.

"It's fine Otis." Abby responded, brushing herself off.

"So Duke, what's the news?" Otis asked

"The Farmer just came back from the Farmer's Market across town, and by the looks of it, he's got a new animal."

"Really?!" Abby and Otis said excitedly

"Yeah, come out and see." Duke exclaimed as he ran out the door and towards the farmhouse

"Guys, come on!" Otis yelled out "We've got a new friend to see."

Peck, Abby, Bessy, Pig, and Pip all ran out with Otis to see who the new arrival was. Upon sneaking behind a bush by the Farmer's truck, they noticed a small pet carrier cage in the back of the truck.

"Oh, I hope it isn't Baxter again." Duke said worryingly

"Duke, Baxter's back in the pound where he belongs, I honestly don't think that the farmer would want to adopt him after what happened last time." Otis said reassuringly.

"Good point O." Duke said with a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what it could be?" Abby said curiously

"Who knows."Otis said

"I hope it's not a badger."Peck said shaking slightly

As the farmer got out of his truck, he placed his hat on his head and made his way towards the trunk where the carrier was located. The animals all watched in awe as the farmer pulled the pet carrier out of the trunk and onto the yard.

"Hey, where's Freddy, he's missing all the action?" Pip asked

"Oh, Freddy's taking a hot shower at the moment, and you know how long he takes." Otis responded

Within seconds, the farmer placed the carrier on the lawn and unlatched the door. To everyone's shock and surprise, a snow white Ferret with ocean blue eyes and a red collar around it's neck popped out the carrier and started examining the place.

"Alright now, I'll let you explore around before dinner is ready. Now,you have fun." the Farmer said patting the albino ferret on the head before making his way back to his home.

Otis and the others all looked in shock at what laid before them. Another Ferret on the farm. With mouths agape, they all said what was on there minds.

"WHAT!"

 **Well, that' chapter one of my story. I decided to add some Abby x Otis into the mix, because I know that everyone who loves Barnyard loves this ship as well. And so do I, it's a really cute one. Anyway, I will update this story soon, but not before I get some comments about it. Seriously, I love getting reviews from you guys, and it would really help if you guys could give me some of your criticism on the story. Anyway make sure to Rate, Review, and Favorite this story. I'll update this story, hopefully by Sunday.**


	2. Welcome to the Barnyard

**Alright, just like I promised. Here is Chapter Two of "Ferret Love". Just a bit of an update, I'm only going to update this story once each week. Why? Because I want to try and expand more on the amount of words that I write for each chapter. My main goal for each chapter is 2,000 to 4,000 words. So, yeah. If you like this story, make sure to let me know what you guys think of it by posting a review and giving this story a favorite!**

Chapter Two: White, Fluffy, and Weird

"You've got to be kidding me!" Duke said in anguish "Another one of those things?"

Duke proceeded to slam his head into the wood of the barn for the next ten seconds or so. He didn't think that something like this would happen, but surprise surprise, it did. Duke wasn't the only one who felt uneasy at another ferret on the barnyard. Otis, Pig, Peck, and Pip all had a bit of worry, plus suspicion, at how (and why) there was another ferret on the barnyard. Now this wasn't because of any kind of prejudice against ferrets in general, at least for Otis and his friends that is. Heck, one of their best friends was a ferret. No, it was more along the lines of Freddy's safety, as well as the safety of all the other animals as well, that they were all suspicious. Ever since that incident with Inga trying to devour Freddy's head a year or so back, they had all made a promise to try and be more careful about introducing new creatures to Freddy, despite his constant objections.

Otis parted the shrub that they all were hiding it a bit more to try and get a better view of the albino ferret. From what he could made out, the ferret looked to be about Freddy's height. About three foot six to say the least. It's body looked looked like the typical pear-like shape that most ferrets (at least the one's he had seen) seemed to have. However, the torso, arms, neck, and legs of the ferret looked to be a bit bulkier than usual. The head shared most of the same features as Freddy's, but the muzzle looked to be more smoothed out, the snow white hair on it's head (while not very long) reached half way towards the back of its neck. Also there where streaks of blue, purple, and violet running along some parts of the hair, which gave it a bit of a galaxy kind of look to it, minus the white that is. The eyes where an chrystal clear blue that shined and sparkled whenever the sun's rays beamed down on them. The eyes looked so blue, that it looked more like something that would be made for an Angel rather than a ferret.

After a few more minutes of gazing, Otis slowly reeled his head back into the bush and gave his fiends a surprised look. The animals all looked at Otis for some kind of response, and Otis (seeing the looks on their faces) spoke up.

"Well guys, I think this ferret's safe."

"Wait, what?" Duke gave Otis a look of shock " Are you serious?"

"Yes Duke, I am. Honestly, I think he, or she, seems to be harmless enough."

"But Otis" Abby replied "How do you know that for sure?"

"Yeah, it could be some kind of psycho killer for all we know!" Peck said trembling

"Or worse, it could be a monster, or an alien in disguise!" Pig rebutled

Otis looked at everyone in disgust at what he was hearing.

"Guys look." Otis said sternly "Just because this ferret's different doesn't mean that we should automatically assume that it's something bad. Now, I know that we all have some suspicions, and that's fine and reasonable. However, we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Heck, how do we know that this Ferret couldn't be the one of the nicer ferrets. Or, then again, it could be a crazy person, who knows? But let's go and give him, or her, a nice Barnyard welcome, and just see how things go."

The others all looked down a the grass in shame. Otis was right, it wasn't right of them to judge so harshly like that.

"I'm going to go and introduce myself."Otis said walking in the direction towards the ferret "You guys can come if you want."

With that, Otis made his way closer and closer towards the new arrival of the Barnyard. After getting about a foot away, and making sure that the Farmer wasn't around, he called out

"Hello there!"

The Albino ferret jumped slightly at the call, but it soon got back to it's senses and cocked it's head towards the direction the call was coming from. Upon turning around, the ferret saw Otis standing there with a smile on his face and waving. Grinning from ear to ear, the ferret made it's way towards the cow with speed that would made a Cheeta look like a turtle. Otis's grin faded as he saw the ferret booking towards him.

"Uh oh."

These were the only words that Otis could muster before the ferret jumped on top of him, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Ow.." Otis said in pain

"Oh..Sorry." The ferret responded with a childlike giggle "I get a little excited when I see new animals. I hope you can forgive me."

The ferret got off of Otis, and helped him get up from where he was lying at. Otis rubbed his head a bit, as he had bumped it when he fell to the ground.

"It's not a problem." Otis said getting up "I've had worse things land on me in the past."

"So!" Otis began "Welcome to the Barnyard! It's nice to get a new animal here. So, what's your name?"

"My name is March." the ferret replied

"Well March, my name is Otis, and I'm the leader of the Barnyard."

"Ooohhh!" March said with excitement "You're a leader? That's awesome!"

"Ahh, it's nothing really. Honestly, I can't even keep half this place from bursting in flames at times. Heck, I had to have my friend Pip take over a few times after things got really bad."

"Who's Pip?" March asked

"Oh, he's my best friend, he's also a rat as well."

"HEY! I'M NOT A RAT OTIS, I'M A MOUSE!" Pip yelled from behind the bushes.

"Oh yeah, Sorry!" Otis exclaimed to his friend

"Uh...Why was he hiding in the bushes?" March asked confused

Otis chuckled at the question

"It's not just him, there are about five more of my friends hiding there as well."

Otis looked towards the bush that Pip had yelled from, and said;

"Come on out you guys, there's nothing to worry about."

One by one, the animals all emerged from their hiding place.

"Well, this is interesting." March said with a smirk

"March, i'd like you to meet my friends; Abby, Pig, Peck, and Duke."

March took a good look at all of them, and gave a loud.

"HEY!"

Abby, Duke, Pig, and Peck all, with hesitance that is, made there way towards March in a single file line. Once they had arrived, Abby was the first to introduce herself.

"Well Howdy there uh..."

"March." Otis whispered in his lover's ear

"March! Welcome to the barnyard! I hope you don't mind me, I'm just a root tootin, shy, country gal that's all about..."

"Can you just get on with it Abby!?" Duke said, rudely interrupting her introduction.

Abby turned to Duke with an annoyed face, and then turned to March.

"Could you excuse me for a sec?" Abby asked

"Sure, no problem." March replied

Abby, within a few seconds, tackled Duke to the ground and then proceeded to do things to him that weren't physically possible for the average bone structure. Moans of pain and agony where all that could be heard from Duke, as Abby continued to attack the sheepdog. After a few minutes of pain and suffering, Abby made her way back towards March.

"Sorry about that" Abby said "I just don't like being interrupted by no one."

She then glared at Duke, who had now been twisted and shaped like a pretzel. There was even salt and cheese sauce smothering the top part of where the "pretzel" shape began. March looked at Abby with surprise and said.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for that." March said looking at Duke the Pretzel.

"And honestly, I think he'd be better covered in Marinara sauce instead." March said giving Duke an evil grin

Duke's eyes widened with that response, and he quickly rolled himself away from everyone to try and escape any more possible wrath from Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes, and then said

"That was Duke by the way."

"He sure seems like a bucket of sunshine and rainbows." March said sarcastically

Abby laughed.

"Yeah, he's a lot of work."

Abby then rustled March's hair with her hoof, and backed away to let the others introduce themselves. Pig, Peck, and Pip were all still in shock at what Abby had done to Duke, so they didn't respond to anyone at first. However, after a grunt from Otis, they all snapped back to reality as quickly as they had left it.

"Oh, sorry." Pig said

Walking up towards the albino ferret, Pip, Pig, and Peck all stood around March in a semi-circle.

"I'm Pig." Pig started up " I'm what you would call the "cook" of the barnyard. Anything that you want to eat, I'll make for you. Provided that I don't eat it first."

"Interesting." March said "What do you cook?"

"Anything." Pig responded

"That's good."

"Oh, and I also have a pet skunk named Skunky." Pig said pulling out his pet

March's mouth gaped open in awe at the cute little skunk.

"Oh my goodness, he's so freaking adorable!" March said eyes widening with joy

"Yeah, he sure is cute, but he does have a bit of an odor problem."

"That's not a problem at all." March said enthusiastically "I've smelled things that no animal would ever dream of getting themselves into. So I think a skunk's scent really won't bother me at all."

"Well that's good. You want to pet him?" Pig asked

"Do I !" March said

Carefully, March started petting the skunk, who in return, started to pur.

" I love this skunk so much!" March said whimsically

Pig gave a nod in approval, before stepping back as well. Peck, who was really nervous at this point, walked up towards March and offered his wing as a 'hello'. March, seeing the amount of sweat and fear that came off of the muscular rooster, chuckled slightly before wrapping Peck into a big hug.

"Hello to you as well." March said squeezing the Rooster tighter

Thankfully, Peck had been working out all those years back. Otherwise he would have snapped into two like a pencil at the ferret's grip. Peck hugged back and after a few seconds, the hug broke.

"So." March said "Who might you be?"

"My name is Peck." Peck began " I'm the teacher of the barnyard."

"That's pretty cool." March said enthusiastically " What exactly do you teach?"

"Pretty much any kind of subject; Math, Language, History, Science, and so on and so forth. I teach three kids, who are now teenagers at this point, a sheep by the name of Macy, a calf named Joey, and a chick, now a young chicken, named Boil."

"Well, that's a very nice profession you've got there. I respect that."

"Well thanks, honesty it took some time to get myself where I am today. Heck I used to be a wimpy, accident prone rooster who would choke on his own tongue at even the sight of a hen. Now all that's in the past and..."

Just as Peck was speaking, a meteor was making it's way towards the rooster. The fire and brimstone that issued out from it was like the fires of Hades, but stronger. As the meteor was just about to hit Peck, Peck balled his wing and pointed it towards the meteor. In less than a fraction of a second, the meteor was shattered on impact. Small chunks of rock and fire landed in small heaps at random parts of the barnyard. March looked at the rooster with a surprised and shocked look. There wasn't even a scratch on him, heck not even a singe mark on any of his feathers. Peck blew at his crumpled fist and lied it back down at his side.

"Like I said, it's all in the past." Peck said putting on sunglasses, which made him look pretty badass.

"Dang." March said, mouth still agape

"Well, I guess that's everyone." Otis proclaimed

"Hey, what about me?" Pip said

"Well, you kinda already introduced yourself to March anyway."

"How did I do that?" Pip asked confused

"Well, your yell from behind the bush kinda gave you away. Also, I took the time to introduce you to March.

"Oh." Pip said flatly

"Well, like I said March, welcome to the Barnyard. Anyway, I do have one more friend that I'd like for you too meet."

"Who is it?" March asked

"Another Ferret, like you." Otis responded

"Really? Thank goodness, I thought I'd be the only one here." March said relieved

"Yeah, his name's Freddy. He's an orange ferret, but he has some problems..."

"Like what?" March asked

"Well...You'll see it when you meet him." Otis said

"Well, okay I guess."

With that Otis and the others all made their way towards the barnyard, but not before giving a tour of the barnyard and giving the rules as well. After all that, they made their way towards the barnyard. As they did, Otis decided to ask a few questions to March.

"Hey March." Otis began

"Yeah Otis?" March replied

"Forgive me if this sounds a bit too personal, but I never got the opportunity to ask you this. Are you a boy or a girl?"

March froze slightly at the question given, but quickly snapped back into reality.

"Girl... I'm a girl."

"Really? Well that's nice. Hey, maybe you and Freddy might end up together."

"Yeah...yeah that sound nice." March said nervously

Upon entering the barnyard, March was met with a large amount of decor that smothered the main area of the building. It didn't take long for her to finally guess what all of it was for. A Valentine's Day party.

"Hey Otis, can I ask you a question?" March asked

"Sure March, what's up?"

"Why do you have all of your decorations up so early? I mean, we still have about three weeks, at least, until Valentine's Day. So why all of this now?"

"Well, I kinda made a promise to a very special she-cow that I would do all of this for her. Also, we don't need to worry. This barn is wired so that, if need be, we can just switch on a, well... switch, and all of this will be placed in special areas in the barn." Otis explained

"Oh. Okay." March responded

"Alright, now let's introduce you to Freddy. I think he might still be in the shower though."

Almost immediately as Otis said those words, A door opened up, a large cloud of steam filled the barn, and a silhouette of Freddy made itself visible for everyone to see.

"Aw man that was a great shower!" Freddy exclaimed

Freddy wrapped two towels on his head and around his waist, and looked around. He soon caught sight of the others, who had been staring at him the whole time.

"Ahhh!" Freddy screamed " Guys I told you not to be out here when I got out of the..."

Freddy soon stopped his ranting when he saw the albino ferret standing next to Otis.

"Freddy, I'd like you too meet March. She's new here, so say hello." Otis said

Freddy sheepishly walked towards where March was standing.

"Hi." Freddy said before realizing that he was in nothing but a bath towel. He blushed in embarrassment.

"S...Sorry that I'm uh..not dressed." Freddy said blushing all the harder

March giggled at how timid Freddy was.

"It's fine Freddy, it's not like we wear clothes all of the time anyway. I mean, we're pretty much naked 24/7."

"Well, you do have a point. Let me get "dressed" and I'll uh...do something."

Freddy than rushed towards his stall, and made a mental note to never do something like that again.


	3. Getting Settled In

**Well, I have some great news for you all! I have the next two, or in this case three, days off! So that means that I'll be working more on this story! HOORAY! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Chapter three of "Ferret Love". Make sure to give me the two R's**

 **-Rate-**

 **Make sure to give this story a favorite!**

 **-Review**

 **I'd love to get some criticisms from you guys, it would really mean a lot for me, especially with help with future chapters of this story.**

Chapter 3: Getting Settled In

Embarrassment, that was the only thing that was on Freddy's mind as he threw off the towel that covered the lower half of his body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such an Idiot!" Freddy mumbled to himself "Of all the times that I could have exposed myself out in the open like that, why did it have to be now!"

Freddy yanked off the turban-like towel that was wrapped around his head, and proceeded to dry his fur as best as he could. Upon getting it as dry as possible, he carefully examined the rest of his body to make sure that there wasn't any more wet spots on his fur. Upon finding none, he proceeded to walk out of his stall and try to think of a way to give a better introduction to the new Ferret. Thankfully, everyone (including March) were still standing in the same spot that they had been previously been at a few minutes back. The only thing that they were doing was simply chatting away at some random crap that nobody really cared about. It didn't take long for March to notice that Freddy had finally came out of his stall. Grinning, she walked up towards the now dry, albeit embarrassed, ferret that now stood in front of her.

"Well, Hello there Freddy." March said as she held out her paw for Freddy to shake

"Hey March."Freddy said as he grasped her paw to shake it back "Sorry about that little uh...thing that happened back there."

"Oh, it's fine Freddy! There's nothing to be ashamed of." March said waving it off.

"Besides!" She began" It's not like you, or I, knew that something like this was going to happen anyway."

"Good point." Freddy replied

"So!" March began "Your an interesting Ferret."

"I could say the same thing to you." Freddy said as he studied the color, and shape, of the Jill in front of him "You're so.. so.."

"White." March answered

"Well...Yeah. I mean, not like that's a bad thing or anything. It's just that, uh...I..uh."

Freddy started sweating profusely as he tried to find his words. Honestly, he didn't mean for it to sound like that. The one thing that was a bit of a problem with Freddy, was talking to girls. Everytime he tried to talk with any of them, he would start to stutter and lose his train of thought. This wasn't because he was scared or anything, it was just his nerves that wound up getting the better of him. He tried numerous times to fix his problem, but it almost always ended up in failure. March could see that Freddy was starting to go into some sort of a panic attack, so she decided to just try and cool him off as best as she could.

"Freddy, it's fine. I know what you mean." March said putting a paw on Freddy's shoulder to try and calm him down

Freddy let out a sigh of relief, and stopped sweating.

"Thanks for that March." said Freddy

"Not a problem." March said winking

"Well...Now that that's all out of the way, let's get you settled in." Otis said, trying to move things along.

Otis started walking towards one of the stalls that was covered with a large, curtain-like veil around it. It was rather odd, because most stalls, unless they had there own curtains installed by the owner of said stall, usually don't have any kind of covering. If anything, it's just an empty room with a window. At least, he was sure that it was empty

"Huh. I don't remember this being here." Otis said tugging at the curtain.

"Uh Otis, I don't think you should be touching that." Pip said in a slightly worried tone

"Oh come on Pip-ster, what's the worst that could happen."

And with those words, Otis pulled down the curtain, only to find a rather disturbing scene in front of him. Inside of the stall, was Bessy. However, she was smothered in a thick coat of makeup that looked like a cross between Pennywise and Jeff the Killer. To make it all the worse, she had a large knife in her hand that she was using to scrape off some ugly moles on her face. Everyone, with the exception of Pip and March, all looked at the scene in front of them in horror. Bessy, who at first hadn't noticed that the curtain had been yanked off , stopped what she was doing, and stared at everyone that looked at her. Now, normally she would go ballistic and kill everyone with a q-tip, but she just took in a deep breath and calmly said.

"Otis, you have five seconds to put that curtain back up, or else."

"Or else what?" Otis said frightened

Bessy closed her eyes, and then reopened them revealing a purple-ish like glow that filled her eyes.

"This." Bessy said, her voice deep and menacing.

Otis knew for a fact that he wasn't going to take any chances with messing with Bessy. He quickly grabbed the curtain and set it back up within seconds. After that little ordeal, Otis looked at everyone blankly, and said

"Let's check out another stall."

"Uh Otis." Peck said

"Yes Peck." Otis answered

"Well, we kind of don't have any more empty stalls."

"WHAT!" Otis yelled "How is that possible?"

"Otis, don't you remember?You rented out the last four stalls to the mole people after another strand of earthworms tried to, and succeeded in, destroying the whole Mole Kingdom." Abby said

"Oh yeah...I forgot all about that."

"Well...uh." Otis began" I guess she could stay with one of us then."

"I'm fine with that." March said reassuringly

"Okay, so who wants to take March in?" Otis asked

"I will." Pig yelled out first

"Uh Pig." Otis said reluctantly " I don't think March would want to stay in a smelly pen like yours."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?" March said

(5 Minutes Later)

"Oh my gosh, that's freaking disgusting!" March said as she ran out Pig's stall, trying not to vomit all over the floor

"I told you so March." Otis said with nose plugs on his nostrils to try and filter out any of the stench coming from Pig's room.

After upchucking a bit, March made her way as far away from the pen as she could.

"Okay, now who's next?" Otis whispered to himself

Freddy, at this point, knew that whatever Otis was planning, wasn't going to be a good one. In order to try and spare the albino jill from suffering anymore than she already had, Freddy raised his paw. Otis took notice of this, and pointed to Freddy saying.

"Yes Freddy."

"Otis, if it's all the same to you, I'd like March to bunk with me."

Everyone looked at Freddy with surprise.

"You sure Freddy?" Otis questioned

"Sure, I mean it's not like I have anyone else to share it with, with Peck moving out and all."

Otis gave a small smile at the orange ball of paranoia, and then turned towards the young jill March.

" Are you okay with it?" Otis asked

"Of course I am!" March beamed " I mean, it's not often that I've shared a room with someone, so this should be fun."

"Okay then. Well, as of right now, you are now bunking with Freddy until we can get you your own stall." Otis said smiling

March, in a fit of joy, tackled Freddy into a hug. She squeezed and squeezed until Freddy's eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets and his face turned blue.

"Oh my gosh Freddy, this is going to be so awesome!"she said as she squeezed even tighter on Freddy's torso

"Yeah, great. Now could you put me down before I suffocate to death." Freddy said as his face turned from blue to purple.

March immediately noticed Freddy was on the verge of passing out from lack of air, and quickly put him down. Freddy took a gasp of air into his lungs, which caused his face to return to its normal orange color.

"Heh..heh...Sorry.." March said blushing slightly

Freddy gave a small chuckle.

"No problem, now let me show you my abode." Freddy said in a suave, and slightly sexy, tone of voice as he extended his paw out for March to grasp.

"Sure..."March said as blood began to trickle out of her nose in excitement.

With that, Freddy led March to his stall, ready to show her what a real stall looks like.


	4. Weed to Meet You

**Well, I have some bad news for you guys. The man who played Pig in Back at the Barnyard (** **Tino Insana) passed away at May 31st, 2017 at age 69. Make sure to pray for the man's family. With that being said, here is chapter four of my story. Make sure to Rate and Review!**

 **Chapter 4: Weed like to Meet You**

"Well, here we are!" Freddy said as he opened up his stall door.

As March walked into the room, she took a bit of time to try and adjust to the light in the stall, as it was very bright that day. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she took a nice long look into the room that she was in. What she saw, made her jaw drop. Out of all the stalls she had seen that day, this one was the best of all of them. The room was illuminated with two large blue and yellow lamps that stood at both the right and left sides of the stall. The floor was laid out with a large blue and white circular carpet, and there were two bean bag beds on both sides of the stall.

"Wow." March said, picking up her jaw off the floor

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Freddy said with a sly grin plastered on his face

"It's certainly nicer than that other stall I looked at." She said taking another look around to let the scenery set in.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to get everything together, but thankfully Bigfoot took care of it in a snap."

March looked over at Freddy with a confused, and slightly weirded out, look.

"What?"

Freddy saw the weirded out look on her face, and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Bigfoot is a friend of ours."

March still had that weirded out look plastered on her face. Apparently, he hadn't said enough.

"Who? What? How?"

These were the only words that she could try and get out of her mouth before she became silent again.

"Let me explain." Freddy began "About four years ago, Otis and the rest of us were all watching the farmer's TV. We were in the process of watching some dumb show, until the news came up abruptly. Hilly Berferd was on the news discussing something about the recent Bigfoot sightings that were floating around on the internet or something, and Otis being the adventure hungry kind of animal, wanted to go check it out. Now, we were all a bit hesitant at first, but we all wound up going into the woods to go and capture Bigfoot. Well, after a few hours of checking every nook and cranny in the woods, we all decided to split up and look elsewhere. Abby took the north path, and soon wound up finding Bigfoot. Now, when we had heard her screams, we ran to try and save Abby. Funny thing about that, when we all got there, we found Abby and Bigfoot playing around on some sort of Seesaw-like kind of object. After we all freaked out a bit, Bigfoot introduced himself and made us all origami swans. Now, Otis was really skeptical at first. I think it was because he was jealous of Bigfoot. But to make a long story short, Otis enjoyed Bigfoot's company, and they became friends, and yada yada yada. Oh, and he can fly to."

March listened intently at the explanation that Freddy had given. It was certainly interesting.

"That's pretty dang awesome Freddy." March said

"Yeah it is." Freddy responded "Alright, so lets get you settled in."

Freddy clapped his paws together and made his way towards a small cabinet that hung around his side of the room (the left side). He then pulled the small doors open, and pulled out some of it's contents out. In his paws, he carried numerous amounts of toiletries ; Shampoo, Conditioner, Toothpaste, Toothbrush, Floss, ect. He then placed the items down on his bed, and hopped off the bed.

"Well, this is for you. I'm sorry that it's not much." Freddy said as he pointed to the objects on his bed.

"Thank you so much Freddy, it's just fine." March said with a smile.

Freddy winked at the albino ferret before going to his side of the room (the left side) and plopping himself on his beanbag bed, and reaching over his bed and pulling out a small bong and a six ounces of marijuana in an orange pill bottle. March looked in shock at what was happening in front of her.

"Uh Freddy. What are you doing?" March said with her face still contorted in a mix of shock and surprise

At first Freddy didn't respond to her question, until he looked over at the shocked ferret standing across from him. He gasped slightly, and the bong that he had in his left paw slipped and would have shattered into pieces, had he caught it with his tail at the last minute. After placing the bong gently on the floor, he looked up at March with a beet red face. He had already embarrassed himself once in front of March by leaving his stall with nothing but a bath towel on, but now he had just started to smoke marijuana with her in the same stall!

"I...I...I.." Freddy stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"Freddy, I won't judge you." March began " Just explain."

Freddy took in a bit of a deep breath, and then started rummaging around the area he had pulled out the bong and marijuana. Within a few seconds, he pulled out a small piece of paper, which he handed to March. She grasped the paper in her paws and read silently.

Prescription #2123

Name: Fredrick J. Ferret

Doctor: Dr. Joshua Lamb

Prescription: Twelve Ounces of Medical Marijuana per month.

Causes: P.T.S.D, Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD), and Mild Torrets.

How to use: Smoke (or consume) at least one ounce of MM two to three times each week.

March looked up at the orange ferret in front of her and gave a shocked look.

"Freddy, I didn't know..."

March started to speak, but Freddy laughed.

"It's fine March. I've been smoking this stuff for about four or five years now, and it's really been helping me out with my issues."

March was going to ask some questions about what was on the slip of paper, but she kept quiet. She just gave a small smile, and sat down on her bed. Freddy immediately reached for the bong on the floor. After prepping it with the weed, he pulled out a lighter, and took a long drag. After exhaling, he started giggling. No doubt because of the weed. Without a single warning, Freddy blew a huge puff of smoke into March's face, and surprising enough, it didn't bother her. She smiled, walked over, and grabbed the bong. After a wind, she took a long drag and blew it in Freddy's face.

"Your not the only one who like weed Freddy." March said with a smile.


End file.
